


Of Memories Old and New (When Memories Collide )

by Danny_myrillo



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: (TεT) ಥ_ಥ, Also the only Spanish I know is from the movie so im sorry if it’s wrong, Confusion, Drama, F/M, Family, Ghosts, Hector and Imelda have made up, Hector and Miguel aren’t in a relationship they are just friends like they are in the movie, Hector starts to die again, I double checked the Spanish with the Spanish in the novel so hopefully it’s right, I thought I couldn’t make a sequel to the movie but I decided to challenge myself, It’s not graphic but it’s there, I’m to Lazy to turn this into a full on story, Let hector be happy, Love, Miguel is 14, Miguel isn’t cursed, Spirits, Supernatural - Freeform, This is half story half script, This would be twice as long if I actually wrote the story, Two minds in one body, also I lucid dreamed this, also i suck at writing, but the idea is there, check it out if you can, he’s got ᑭOᗯEᖇᔕ, skelatons, so the blood coming out of his mouth is because his insides are eroding away from the poison, they are already dead, trigger warning: blood, tw:blood, very much inspired by afterlives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_myrillo/pseuds/Danny_myrillo
Summary: Miguel wakes up every Día de los Muertos with a secret. He can see his family! And they can see him too! But what happens when Hector starts acting weird, and his body gets found and moved to Santa Cecelia?





	Of Memories Old and New (When Memories Collide )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storm137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm137/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Afterlifes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343625) by [Storm137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm137/pseuds/Storm137). 



> H: Hector talking  
> M: Miguel talking  
> I: Imelda talking  
> V: Victoria talking  
> J: Julio talking  
> R: Rosita talking  
> C: Coco talking  
> O: Oscar talking  
> F: Felipe talking  
> O and F: Oscar and Felipe talking at the same time

Shows an older Miguel asleep as the start of the movie and a part of his hand that didn’t go back to regular he is narrating “I know what youre thinking is this Héctor? Is this Miguel? or is this someone else entirely?” and his head gets up from the pillow since he is awake now and he narrates “nope it’s just me Miguel Rivera. A lot of people say I look like my papa hector, and the truth is I kinda do. It’s not like I’m trying to look like him it just kinda happens. I growing up tall and skinny despite my family’s hardest efforts, and that golden tooth. I lost it while playing futbol with my friends.”Shows a flash back to him getting hit in the face with the ball and his family holding him and being worried about him Narrating again“I got a concussion from that too. They aren’t much fun... My entire family is doing great! Hector included. How do I know that? Because I can see and visit him on Día de los Muertos. Something happened and now I can go and see them. This weird power thing gets stronger every year! At first I couldn’t see them at all, but with each year more of their body become visible.” “It was all pretty much normal until one day.” Miguel is crossing the bridge “Hola Papá Héctor! H:Miguel I- *half his body teleports to another spot and teleports back with him stumbling while trying to reach Miguel m:*confused look * Papá Héctor are you ok? *hector finally managing to get next to Miguel * “I don’t know” *all of his body minus his head goes somewhere else and as if falls Miguel catches it. Hector closes his eyes Annoyed * “my body has been acting weird lately, it just likes to move and go random places without me telling it to.” *his body starts connecting again and he puts his head back on then the lower part of his right leg teleports behind him “uh oh “ and the rest of him goes to (he doesn’t hate this but it’s starting to annoy him ) M:”do you think it has something to do with you body in the land Of the living?” h:”I don’t know maybe” *he says while his body flys back to him* m:*miguel’s face lights up* “maybe they found your body and are moving it to bring it back home!” H:”that would explain why I’m moving when I don’t want to” *and he tries to pass the bridge but is stopped by two guards who grab his arms saying that it’s not safe to cross the bridge yet because the day hasn’t started yet * *hector ever persistent pulls harder and looses both his arms thinking I don’t need arms and they grab him again around his torso and his head and legs pop free to where it’s just a pair of legs with a spine connected to a head that crosses over. When he gets to the other side he jumps up trying to see and then he jumps up again, this time he dislocates his head so it goes higher up and sees people moving a coffin. He yells in delight and runs back. The Guards give him his body back with a warning to never cross the bridge before daylight again and they leave the two of them alone. Hector runs up to Miguel and hugs and swings him “oh I saw it! My body is there !! They found it!” m:“not to break your spirit but it could have been anyone. I sure hope it is you though! You deserve to be back home.” And while he is talking Hector suddenly stops and he gets still and has a weird look on his face and his bones glow into pure white m: “woah!” and hector is beyond joyful and he starts speaking rapidly in Spanish that ends with Imelda (saying the same sentence over and over ) Miguel narrating as hector runs off to find Imelda “I don’t know why he was saying he needed to find Imelda, but when he bolted out of there that’s where I assumed he was going” hector saying “mi amor Imelda” and other sweet things as he goes to find her when he spots her he runs faster and picks he up, twirling her around in a hug and Imelda in her confusion sees bright white bones and yells smacking the person holding her “let go of me!” And Héctor lets her down slightly hurt and she recognizes and says “oh hector!”(She pulls him in for a quick kiss) “You look so much better! what happened ?”H: “they found my body! And they are burying it right here in Santa Cecelia! Right next to yours !” I: “that’s wonderful!” H: “I guess since my bones are rightfully where they are supposed to be im complete now” I:*in awe* “you’re so bright now” h: “I know! It looks like someone dumped me in a bucket of bone polish. I’m not yellow anymore I’m almost as bright as you!” *he and Imelda are both laughing with happiness * h: “eh, chamaco I guess no one will forget me now , now everyone will know that I’ve come home!” M: *smiling brightly “right where you belong” *and Miguel walks up to them and they pull him into a group hug *They all cross over together and look for the family’s gravestones. They see an open spot next to Imelda’s and Héctor looks down and sees another skeleton version of himself and he faints and falls into his grave. Miguel gasps and tries to pull Hé back out “Hétor! Papá Héctor are you ok?” And when Miguel pulls him out by his skeleton arm a slightly more opaque spirit version of what Héctor looked like when he was alive follows. H: “Miguel?” (He has both alive and dead hectors memories) and he faints again. Imelda is in as much shock as Miguel is but she clears her head first and says “we need to get him somewhere safe out of harm” and she says to Miguel “help me pick him up and bring him to Pepita”and she whistles signaling for Pepita to come here and when they reach her Pepita lays on her stomach as close to the ground as she can to help them put Héctor on her back. When they get him on securely she flys them back home. The other family members hear Pepita land so Rosita opens the door to help mama Imelda with anything that she has, and says “Hello Mamá Imelda” I: “Hello Rosita , can you please tell the others to come here, we have a problem that I need help with” and the others scurry to help get Héctor down from Pepita and Miguel notices that Héctor looks like he did when he was cursed, but every once and a while one of his bones would fall out of the spirit Héctor’s form * they get him into Imelda’s bed since it was closest v: “what happened to him?” m: “I-I don’t know, he went to his grave and he fell in. I think his spirit might have gotten stuck in him when I pulled him out” j: “what are we going to do?” *hector Groans and sits up “where am I?” He spots Imelda and he goes to her and hugs her and kisses her saying “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I should have never left! I love you, I love you so much mi amor, my Imelda” I: “it’s ok we’re past that now, and she cups his checks but.. (looking at him as she remembered when he left her) thank you for apologizing” and she hugs him tightly. Ah looks up at Héctor who’s eyes are glossy with unshead tears I: “may I see you smile?” H:*watery laugh * sure and Imelda looks at him lovingly and sees the dimples she’s missed so much and she puts her head in his chest again “thank you” h:*gasp * where is Coco ? And as he says that Coco walks through the door asking what had happened and she sees Héctor and runs to him. At first Héctor is confused but then he hugs her back with just as much enthusiasm and says “oh my Coco! You have gotten so big! Look at you!” and they are hugging and kissing and so very happy Héctor is crying from happiness . C: “as happy as I am to see your face papá, how did this happen?” Miguel steps forward and speaks and when he talks everyone looks at him *hector looks at him knowing who he is, then gets confused on how he knows who he is * m: “I think that when hector fell in his grave his spirit got stuck and followed him when I pulled him out” r: “well that makes sense” o: “but has this ever happened before?” F: “not that I’ve ever heard of. Maybe it’s” I: “a curse” o and f: “like the one you had Miguel” m: “I don’t know, I think his is a bit different than what happened to me.” And the Rivera’s spend the rest of the day reintroducing Héctor and Héctor trying to get used to his surroundings again and at some point he and Miguel are playing guitar together and Miguel notices something dripping out of Héctor’s mouth that he isn’t aware of m: “umm papá Héctor I think you’re bleeding” h: “huh?” And Miguel points to his own mouth (meaning that is where Héctor should look on himself) and he stops playing guitar and puts his hand to his mouth and pulls it back and indeed sees blood (when he pulls his hand back more blood is freely flowing from his mouth now dripping down both sides of his chin) “oh, oh!” and he stands up quickly and starts to run away m: “hector!?” *starts to run after him* H:*stumbles* “no Miguel! Don’t follow me I don’t want you to see me like this!” M: “like what? What’s happening?!?” And hector trips and falls to the ground and Miguel looks at his face and he looks like he is dying. Blood now spilling out of his mouth in a continuous stream h: “it hurts, it feels like I’m trapped Miguel” (and this is the skeleton Héctor talking ) Miguel hardens and picks up Héctor’s hands m: “Papá Héctor I give you my blessing” and Héctor looks at him confused “to go back home and to rest , you are free now” and Héctor’s body glows orange (the light Similar to being forgotten) and last second Héctor understands and he smiles the same sweet smile he gives to Coco before he left and his spirit turns to dust and flys away and Héctor falls into a heap of bones, unconscious. Miguel starts screaming for Imelda and the others and the come running only to find Miguel hunched over Héctor’s unconscious form. They help pick Héctor up and bring him back inside and rest him on a bed again the same bed as before and Miguel stays with him. Miguel starts to play on his guitar, little rifts and cords that have no semblance until he hits the first cord of Everyone Knows Juanita and Miguel starts to play and sing slowly and towards the end of the song Héctor is humming along and he wakes up and says “oh no! cheech” and he's very sad but Miguel runs over and hugs him and hector hugs him back with one arm and says “hey, what are you doing here chamaco?” And Miguel says it’s a long story and he is crying but beyond happy. A little later Héctor is talking with Miguel and Miguel mentions how his body would teleport all over the place and Héctor wonders if he can still do it. He closes his eyes and concentrates and he teleports behind Miguel “ah ha! I can! But what use is this to me?” M:laughs and shrugs shaking his head (and that is the end?)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone is out of character. Also I might add onto this if I get any more ideas . Tell me what you think :D


End file.
